I found you
by Roxey Hunter
Summary: fear a powerful word and not easy to lose or forger but will dan's love for runo help her find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 (The night)

Runo's POV

Night came faster than I expected it to come. I will admit I was scared, scared of been alone with my thoughts and forced to face the darkness alone tonight.

I went into my bed and looked around the outfit I picked out for my first day of school cast shadows on the near wall making it look like a monster of some sort. I got into bed and after an hour of just staring at the roof sleep overtook me.

...

Dan's P.O.V

My destiny girl she does not exist the word's play repeatedly in my mind yet I don't believe it. I have turned down every girl in the school none of them seemed right none of them have the one quality I'm looking for. Dan go to sleep I can see your light on my mother yelled from downstairs.

...

Runo's P.O.V

I got up went to the bathroom took a shower and ran downstairs. New school new life. I got into my dad's car and we drove off. I arrived at the school and walked in lost and amazed. I tapped a boy who seemed to be lost in thought. He looked at me as I began to speak could you please direct me to the principal's office. I said as politely as possible. He replied the principles dungeon is found straight down first right 2nd door. Just then I heard the booming sound of a speaker. Danielle Kuso get in my office right now. Looks like I'll be showing you the way he said.

So what do you think this is my first fan fiction please review and send in all your ideas tell me if I should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 (confused)

Runo's P.O.V

Fear what a strong word. People fear many thing's ghosts, monster's, evil spirits but what I fear is my mind. It seems to be the scariest place in the word and follows me everywhere. It's a monster that destroys you from within.

We walked along the corridors in silence. He was so tense so different, he's eyes spelt danger and was full of furry. We walked into the principal's office and he began yelling at the Dan who was next to me no stop. He finally cast a glance at me and sent Dan out of the room. He gave me my schedule and apologised for early. The rest of the day was normal

Dan P.O.V

That girl there's something about her, she's so different and beautiful and those emerald eye's. What the hell is wrong with me? I see her walking probably rushing of to see her boyfriend. I go up to her and tap her on the shoulder and receive a startled look from her. I apologise for frightening her and ask her were she's off to. Home she says in a mesmerising voice. What the hell! No boyfriend I say in a joking tone. No she says. That's surprising you're so beautiful. Well thank you she says politely. Wanna come to my house I offer we having a party and you'll be more than welcome to join us. That sounds nice she say's what time. Around 5 I say to her. Ok cool where do you live? She asked. I write down my address on a page and give it to her. Will you be there I ask willingly? So I can look for you. Maybe she says with a teasing smile and walk's to her front door goes inside and shut's it.

Just then I hear a voice from behind I hope you not in love with her .I made it out to be Shun's. I'm not I say with irritation in my voice. Well you would be putting her life in danger and do you really think she'd love you after knowing your secret

...

What secret does Dan have? Will Runo attend the party? Does Dan love Runo or not? Please send in your reviews and ideas I will love that. Please I'm 14 and this is my first story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 (I think I love you)

Runo's P.O.V

Secrets are dark and dreadful thing it's another thing I fear not knowing when to hold on or let go. It is something you can't get rid of, it is something that threatens to come at you every time you do something wrong.

I went upstairs and looked into my wardroom I'm such a tomboy! What am I going to wear? I took out a pair of black jeans, a dark blue slit sleeves top and a pair of black wedges that i never used. Was I trying to impress him! No snap out of it you just want to make a good impression on the other guest's. I let my hair down applied my lip gloss and eyeliner and went downstairs to tell my parents were I would be. I got out of the house and started heading to his.

...

Dan P.O.V

I stood by the punch table looking around hopefully while ignoring the wave's and giggles of many of my fan girl's. Where was she? Not here! I turned around to get myself a drink. What was this glass number 5 and the 6th slice of bar one cake. Talk about STRESS EATING.

Runo's P.O.V

I walked into a huge mansion filled with people and looked around wow it was big and covered with lots of people. Was the entire school here? It looked like it. I walked around aimlessly until I felt someone pull my hand and take me throw to the back entrance. I looked around in Aww it was amazing and peaceful. I turned around and was met with those dangerous eyes. My heart stopped. He had some sort of spell over me. A small smile playing on his lips. He moved closer to me and I did the same. Our lip's met and his kiss was slow and soft it was not forced and it was way better than I had imagined my first kiss to be. He pulled away as if he had made a mistake and looked at me in shock. Was I really that bad? A bunch of apologies came out of his month. I didn't know it was your first kiss, I'm so sorry and no you're a great kisser I'm sorry he said in a rush. It was my turn to be shocked. Wait how do you know that? I asked. I I he said shakily. If i told you you'd run away screaming he said finding his voice. It just that I think I love you.

What would Runo's reaction? Be will Dan tell her? Will Dan tell her the secret that could rowan her life or save it?

Hi everyone if you read this please review. So I know to continue or not. Thank you and please send in your ideas and for the one that reviewed thank you. Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4(I wanna meet you in the woods)

Dan P.O.V

Emotions and feelings bind us and make us weak. They become our greatest weakness that can destroy any strength any force. It makes us different yet connects us in some way

I looked at her and then after what seemed like eternity she said "you love me coz I have a feeling around you some unknown force it could be love but I'm not sure" her face fell and I thought I could hear my heart beat. I told her to meet me at the woods at midnight on the dot. She looks at me with a playful smile and wishers "devil hour see you there" and walks back into the house"

At about 10 I dismissed the guests and started heading to the wood's why was time dragging. Hell I wish it went faster. I'm going to tell her, I have to tell her if I truly want her to love me.

...Runo's P.O.V

I left him and went straight home and up to my room. If I was going to see him I would have to leave the house in silence. I watched the clock time past by slowly second's felt like minutes. Was I really that enthusiastic to see him? FINALLY it was time I dressed in full black and went downstairs and out the house.

Thank you those that reviewed I really am grateful, it gives me the courage to go on. So please keep reviewing love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 (what have I done? )

Runo's P.O.V

From everywhere it comes. Even if you with people that you thought was safe. It exists in all 4 seasons and can come at anytime any weather any environment! FEAR.

I walked down the road deep in thought what was happening. I didn't understand. He did something back there. I looked up and into the woods ahead of me. I was not going to go in there alone. Just then I felt a pair of arm's sweep me of my feet and spin me around "you don't have to" he said. He did it again he read my mind. "I'll explain" he said. And took my hand and started leading me into the forest. Was I really going in there with a stranger? Too late! We stopped in the middle of know where and he said "I'm a vampire" in a fast tone. I started to tremble I wanted to run far and fast. But I just stood there.

...Dan's P.O.V

She looked at me eyes filled with horror. No I'm going to lose her. That the hell! That tingling feeling shit no not now please I need time. "Run" I whispered before I lost all humanity.

...

Runo's P.O.V

"Run" he said but I looked at him he seemed to be suffering. Please tell me this is a dream. No it was as real as the rising of the sun or the reflection of the moon in water. I went up to him put my hand on his shoulder and asked if he was ok. "You don't understand you need to run" he yelled. I turned around cast one more glance at him and ran far and fast. But I tripped I could smell the blood coming out of my body. He was behind me in a flash. Pinned me to a tree and said "I'm sorry" before his eyes turned emotionless and he gave me a devilish grin and sank his teeth into my body. Pain shot throw my entire body, my vision blurred and I collapsed.

...

Dan's P.O.V

I looked at her lying there motionless. What have I done? My lip's touched hers there was ice cold. Almost as cold as mine. No she's not dead, she can't be. Don't die on me I yelled

...

What do you think? Please review. Enjoy the suspense bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6(I love you)

Dan's P.O.V

Mistakes happen but when you do something that could take the life of anther so close to you it becomes part of your soul. I hurt her\him. It will be with you for the rest of your life. So this word MISTAKES should not be taken lightly.

Her eye's slowly opened to reveal its beauty. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and when I heard her voice I was almost satisfied. "What time is it" she asked. "Half past 2" I said. Panic started forming on her face as she tried to get up. I put my hand around her for support. "I have to go home". "Shh easy" I whispered in an attempt to calm her down. She looked at me and said "will you explain what the hell happened ".

...flashback

An eleven year old boy was in the wood's looking for a book he had dropped during a field trip when out of know where something came at him. And the rest was a blur. He woke up lost for word's hands trembling, mind racing frantically. Now knowing what joy was anymore, happiness came in the pain of others. The time's when asleep was his only escape. Love had left my soul. Light was now his enemy and darkness his best friend. Monsters and vile creatures became the inheritance of my life.

...

Runo's P.O.V

I should have been scared, I should have been yelling but instead I felt sorry for him, I wanted to be there for him and be with him, I fell into his hug and he was cold he looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I love you" he said. That caused a tear to roll down my eyes. How could he be an emotionless creature if he had so many emotions? This boy I needed him just as much as he needed me or more. "I love you too" I whispered.

Suddenly I heard a howl from close by and his grip tightened on me.

...so what do you think that's chapter 6 done I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7(worry worry worry)

Runo's P.O.V

Worry a poison. It run's throw your veins until it becomes the only thing you can think of. It stays with you follows' you and haunts you even sleep becomes impossible

We heard the howl and he turned around fast. In front of us stood a big wolf like creature a werewolf to be precise. He looked from me to Dan and back. Dan pulled me behind me shielding me from its glance. He said "run" and I just stood there motionless. He gave me a shove and I began to run, my leg's taking control of my body. I wanted to stay; I wanted to make sure he was ok. I bumped into a boy. With black hair and green eyes. "Are you ok he asked with concern" but he started to run in the direction I had come from. I was confused was he another vampire.

I reached my house and went straight to my joint room and bathroom to take a shower. What the hell happened? Was he ok I hoped so! I got into bed and worry began to fill my head. No I didn't want this to happen tears began to fill up in my eyes. I started tossing and turning. Why? Why? Why did I run?

...Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it and if you are reading this story please review so I know to continue or not thank you

Xxx

Roxey


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 (Don't go)

Runo's P.O.V

Crazy I was going crazy I had not seen him the entire weekend. Was he alright. It was Sunday night and I stood outside in my balcony. I was going back in that wood's I had to see him. I just met him how is it that I love him. But I had to go to see if he was ok he just had to be. "Don't even think about it" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and he was standing there in front of me smirk on his face. I couldn't help it I ran up to him and hugged him. He was ok, my weekend of worrying was over. "You were worried" he said. "No you idiot I didn't care that the last time I saw you were fighting a werewolf" I said tears running down my eyes.

Dan P.O.V

Was she crying? "I'm sorry I got you all worried I didn't mean to really, I just want you to be safe" I said with a sigh. "I should have never got you into this mess this is goodbye" I said and started to walk out. "Don't kuso, don't play with my emotions" she said. "I'm not; I just want to keep you safe". "No! I want to be with you, I understand the risk's and I'm happy to except them, do you really think that I'll be any safer if you just say goodbye, I just met you that's true and I don't understand it but I feel like I can't live without you, so please, please stay with me! I love you" she said almost screaming.

...

What do you think will be his reaction? Please review and tell me your ideas

Xxx roxey


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm back with another chapter and for you who think this inspired by twilight it's not. I haven't even watched twilight. So thank you enjoy**

...

Chapter: 9

Runo's P.O.V

I stood there in silence hoping I got the message across to him. Just hoping he understood because I was done with people leaving me, people messing with my feeling's the many holes they left in my scare. I had figured out a long time ago that I should just lock the world outside. That no amount of wrong deeds was worth the pain I was going through. I didn't want him to leave me no I gave my heart to him, I trusted him, why didn't I learn my lesson? "I love you Runo more than you can imagine, you brought emotions back to me, you made me feel more alive than I already was and if you're willing to love me knowing what I am and after what I've done than how can I leave you" he said. My room door opened and I pulled away from Dan my face full with guilt. My parent's started to laugh. "Hi honey" my mum says. "You should see the look on your faces" said my dad trying to control his laugh. "So you not upset?" I asked hopefully. "No way, why don't you join us for dinner" mum said. "No I couldn't" said Dan embraced. "Nonsense I insist" said mum in a formal voice. "If it's cool with Runo" Dan said looking at me. "It's more than cool" I said excitedly

Dan's P.O.V

The diner went well. I didn't screw up. My favourite part was when Runo pouted or blushed when her parent's said something she didn't approve of. I had never felt this human. Runo made me feel alive. But good things must come to an end; I went home and walked up the stairs opened the door to see my mother in tear's. "What's wrong" I asked worriedly but as she started to talk more tears came out. I sat her down and got her a glass of water. As I calmed her down. I asked her to start talking again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing my mind became clouded and I could not think straight. How could this happen? I needed to speak to Runo before I went on a killing spree. I picked up my phone and dialled her number; she seemed to take forever to answer. "Hey there miss me already" a cherry voice said from the other end of the line. "I really need you..."

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review!

Till next time;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Bad feelings)

 **Dan's P.O.V**

People you thought stay with you get up and leave. That show's they never really cared about you, it shows that they were just using you or forced to be with you. But it hurts. It causes pain unlike any physical emotion, I'd rather be stabbed a million time's than watch someone walk out of my life and when they leave you they memories become scar's that you can't wash away and the happiest moments are the ones that cause the most pain. Soon you start blaming yourself for everything and go through your life page by page to see what you did to destroy the bond you had with the person and when you do that and find nothing you start doubting yourself.

I was sitting on a park bench waiting for Runo to show up the few minutes that it took for her to get there seemed like hour's instead. I stood up when I saw her and she gave me a hug

Runo: what's wrong?

Dan: my dad left a letter to me and my mum saying he want's nothing to do with us

Runo: what?

Dan: It's my fault I'm this monster and now my mother has to suffer

Runo: don't ever blame yourself it's not your fault at all, you're a wonderful person and you're not a monster!

Dan: I'm a vampire Runo

Runo: vampire does not make you a monster it's who you are that matters and the people who know who you are and love you will always stay by you. I can live with you changing a million times if you just stay with me and never leave

Dan: how do you do that?

Runo: do what?

Dan: make me feel so much better

Runo: I speak from my heart

Dan: I love you

Runo: I love you to

Dan: hey you should go back home it's getting late

Runo: you going to be ok

Dan: I'll be fine

Runo: I hope so

Dan: let me walk you home

Runo: ok

We walked home hand in hand silently listing to the world around use. Sometimes the only thing you need is silence and I'm glad Runo knew that. We finally reached her house said our goodbye's which involved a long kiss on the lip, I really didn't want her to go but I had to get home to my mother.

 **Runo P.O.V**

Never will I forget the pain Dan's father caused him. If I ever see him I'll kill him with my bare hand if I have to. Dan had been through so much in his life and I'm sure his father new the pain his son went through. It true what they say whenever you happy something must happen to bring you down. Dan understood me perfectly and he even had the ability to make me smile in my darkest hours. He didn't deserve this I don't think anyone does. I fell asleep with those thoughts in my head.

...

A month later

 **Runo's P.O.V**

I had not seen Dan for the whole month it was driving me crazy. Even my friend noticed that my mood's changed very quickly and I am becoming agitated really quickly. We were all standing in the bathroom. It was lunchtime.

Julie: missing your boyfriend

Runo: (glare's at her)

Mira: you know how angry she gets's when you say the D word

Julie: I said boyfriend and it starts with a b

Mira: hey, she knows her alphabets

Julie: whatever

Alice: I'm sure his ok Runo

Runo: yeah, sure

Alice: why don't you go to his house?

Runo: don't you think I tried that (screaming)

Alice: clam down sweetie I'm sure you'll see him soon

Runo: whatever

I walked out of the bathroom. Where are you Dan? I thought as I walked in the school garden.

"Behind you" came a familiar voice I had been dying to hear

...

That it for today. I would like to thank everyone for their review's and also thank everyone who read's this. The next chapter will be coming very soon. Please feel free to send in your idea's and reviews. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone who is actually reading this crap I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. I do not own bakugan Runo or Dan so please enjoy the chapter**

 **...**

Chapter 11 (please don't)

Runo's P.O.V

I turned around I couldn't believe it. He was standing right behind me what did he think of him self

Runo: what do you want robin?

Robin: I want my girl back

Runo: I'm not your girl never was never will be

Robin: hey princess are you rejecting me?

Runo: yeah, what are you going to do about it?

Robin: this

In seconds I found myself pinned against the wall

Robin: still didn't have that first kiss I hope

Runo: yeah I did and it was great

Robin: not as great as this is going to be

Runo: leave me alone I promise I'll...

Robin: you'll what

"Leave her alone or I promise you won't see the light of day" said a really angry Dan

" who do you think you are some sort of hero" robin said letting go of me

Dan: no I'm her boyfriend and if you so much as look at her again I'll kill you

Robin: you don't scare me

Dan: I should I do 3 hours of training a day 5on weekends, I have just received my masters in the art of fencing and I never miss my target when it comes to archery.

Robin gave me one last look and walked away.

Runo: where have you been you?

Dan: I'm sorry I just needed some time alone

Runo: did it help

Dan: no I missed you like hell

Runo: and now you have to make up for lost time *pouting*

Dan: you angry with me

Dan picked me up bridle style and spun me around and around till my tummy ached with all the laughter. Then he put me down and wrapped his arms around my waist, my hand's just sat on his chest, he leaned in and I did the same, out lips met and it was like he never left the world stopped and we were caught in the moment his kiss was soft and gentle yet intense at the same time. When we pulled away I got lost in his eye's "I wish I could kiss you forever fuck breathing" Dan said. "But the problem is I'm the one that has to breath" I said an Idea coming to my head. "no, no no way I'm turning you into a vampire, It's painful and the hardest thing to live with no" he said. "I can handle the pain Dan" I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah but I can't handle the pain of seeing you die even if I know you going to wake up again" "It's my choice you know"

 **...**

 **Ok so what do you guys think should Dan turn Runo or not? review and tell me bye**

 **Roxey is out**


End file.
